Nara Shinobu
' ' Character's name Shinobu Nara Clan's Name Nara Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name legitangell Age 19 Birthday 06/22 Gender Male Weight 180 Height 5' 9'' Relationship Status Single Alignment good Unique Traits Great cook Occupation Owner of Shinobu Ramen shop Allies Konoha Enemies None First Nature tba Second Nature tba Personality and Behavior Friendly but straight to the point. Doesnt mind listening to problems but dont want to hear bullshit. Will try to be as honest as possible and not suger cought things Nindo Always enjoy your ramen Scars/Tattoo's ''' '''Burn on my hand from cooking. Companion/Familiar/Pet Dog that hangs around the ramen shop that wondered up and i fed it Weapons/Items TBA Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1.Shadow Sewing Technique.-c rank- 2.Shadow Gathering Technique. -d rank- 3.Body flicker -d rank- Biography I was born into the konoha Into a stick household, my father was the clan lord of the naras so he expected quite a bit from me even though I took part in the acadamy exams and made it to genin my mother still always pushed me towards studying. I followed the path of the ninja as far i felt like going because I never felt like it was the right choice for me. And when i told my father he was quite disappointed in me and never really looked me the same, my mother still helped me with studying but i still felt like i didn't belong so one night i took a stroll into the village market located in the center of konoha where i stumbled upon a small cart surrounded bye villagers i couldn't make out what the cart said to i approached the crowd of people though i was small so i had a tough time getting through the large crowd as i made my way towards the front of the cart i could see a man bowling noodles and ecited people waiting to eat his normal ramen with a small on their faces. As the I approached the man boiling the ramen the man bent over and offered me a bowl of free ramen. I ate it as the crowd began to settle down and was almost quiet as i could hear people under their breath. The owner of the cart seemed to be quite as well as i tasted the ramen it was like no food i have ever tasted before the spices and ingredients added to the ramen was incredible. From then on i knew i wanted to serve people this kind of amazing meal and put a smile on their face so instead of continuing my studies at home i took cooking classes after about 3 years of cooking classes i decided to look for the man who owned the ramen cart so many years ago. As i stopped by tavern to take a break located on the outskirts of konoha near a village bye the river i heard the bartender talk about a man with an amazing ability to took amazing ramen that tip lead me to the land of lightning where in a small village called the village hidden in the clouds a man was in the center of the village serving ramen so when i approached him i had a card that said. "I wish for you to teach me how to cook ramen like you because i want to put a smile on the faces of the people in my village" -After 6 years of training under the man i returned to my home village where i decided to work many multiple part time jobs until i made enough to afford and old ramen cart an old man was selling though it wasnt in the best shape i still took it to follow my dream and now near the northern i have a ramen shop where most of the genin pass by with they're sensei's where most of my customers seem eager and appreciative of my cooking. though my old man doesn't really approve of my cooking path he is still proud of me so is my mother. Though i moved out and never really visit them because i feel they wished that i had chosen the ninja path though i am happy i chose the path of the cook of konoha- More to come. Role play Reference List Approved by:(Must be a council member) Category:Biography Category:Templates